


Joker x Harleen: Goodbye Kiss

by abby_depp



Category: Joker and Harley - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abby_depp/pseuds/abby_depp
Summary: Joker leaves Dr. Harleen therapy session with one final request. Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Harleen grinned, “Look out, the Joker’s back!” She giggled, sitting up off his lap. Harleen had just been applying Joker’s makeup for the day. He didn’t have a chance to get it done otherwise as he was only ever allowed out of his straight jacket in his cell. Harleen hadn't yet figured out how to get his lipstick, hair gel, and eyeshadow back to his cell with him without the guards noticing.  
Mr. J stood up out of his seat, walking with her over to the dirty old mirror above the sink in the therapy room.  
“I hope you like it.” Harleen was suddenly nervous.  
Joker looked into the mirror at himself for a long while. He examined his makeup, closing one eye and looking at the eyeshadow and then closing the other eye and doing the same. Harleen smiled at him fondly. She could feel his vibe changing. It was like he realized that the Joker was back. His shoulders stood up straighter, broader. His voice dropped a few octaves and his purrs and grows grew dark.  
She couldn’t look away from him, he was so mesmerizing to watch. Her mouth hung open slightly as he checked himself out.  
“You’re right,” Joker looked down at her with a smile, “I am back.”  
“2 minutes.” The guard tapped on the door from the outside.  
She sighed disappointed, saying goodbye to him everyday was the worst part about their sessions. Harleen walked back to the table and cleaned up his folder, grabbing her gifts to him as well. Her mind raced, trying to come up with some excuse to have to keep him with her longer.  
“Chin up, Doctor.” Joker strolled towards her and smiled, “I’ll be back tomorrow. 2 o’clock sharp.”  
“Don’t be late.” His smile was contagious, so pure and adorable.  
“I never am.” Joker growled as they walked towards the door. Harleen was taking steps slowly, as if she could prevent the inevitable from happening. She missed him so much when he was away.  
Harleen put a hand on the door to open it for the guards. But just as she turned the knob, Joker leant his body against it to stop her.  
“Do I get a goodbye kiss?” His voice had changed again, this time to his seductive purr that he knew she couldn’t resist. He angled his head downward towards her, his eyes beautiful. She blushed, his lips were only inches from hers. Every time they kissed he would stop his face a bit away from her, to make her make the last move to kiss him.  
Quickly, Harleen stood up on the tips of her toes, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. A soft smile danced across their lips as she leant in to kiss him. Joker purred as soon as her lips touched his and she could’ve moaned. The fire between them was evident. It was slow, sweet when their lips first met. They moved against each other, exploring.  
Then, Joker pushed his lips dominantly against hers. Harleen dropped Joker’s folder file to the floor when his tongue met hers in her mouth. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. Harleen’s back was against the door before she knew she was stepping back. Her hands grasped his face, keeping his lips on hers, refusing to let him leave. Joker’s purrs were lost against Harleen’s mouth, their breathing quickly becoming gasping. Harleen didn’t care, he was her oxygen mask and she needed air.  
A part of her knew she was desperate, but she couldn’t help it. Didn’t care in the slightest. Wasn’t everyone a little desperate in love? Joker’s body was pressed up against hers tightly, she could feel his arms moving from within his straight jacket. Like he wanted to break out and ravage her. Harleen couldn’t wait until he could. She ran her fingers down his neck, down his chest, over his concealed arms, and bravely down to the area between his legs. The large area between his legs. Harleen moaned again.  
“Doctor Quinzel,” He smiled breathlessly, his lips still against hers, “Naughty, naughty.”  
“Says the Joker.” She giggled, cupping the area. Feeling him stiffen against her.  
“Doctor,” Joker growled against her lips, “Won’t you wait until I can have my hands on you too?”  
“When will that be?” Harleen moved her arms back up to wraps around his neck.  
“Soon enough, my sweet.” He promised pecking her lips one, two, three times.  
The guards opened the door suddenly. Harleen and Joker almost fell back against them as Harleen scrambled away from Joker, turning away from the door and trying to wipe off her mouth and slow her breathing. Joker’s growl turned annoyed at their interruption. The lipstick on his mouth was smudged and smeared, his hands not free to disguise it.  
“C’mon crazy,” The guard said to Joker, “Back to your cell.”  
“On my way,” Joker smiled largely. He turned back to Harleen, “Nice appointment, Doctor, you know I’m really feeling a break through.”  
“That’s great to hear, Mr.J. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harleen felt herself blushing as she turned to face him. She winked at him, breathing heavily.  
Joker’s eyes flashed as he smiled at her, “Tomorrow it is.”  
**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Alone

The Joker had escaped.  
In the middle of the night, five days ago. Harleen remembered waking up that morning, excited to see him, as she always was. She even had a gift. Nothing much just a little brown teddy bear she thought might help with his stress. Might even help her to see if he could actually care about something.  
Her boss stopped her in the hallway when she arrived that morning, he told her that she could go home. That she didn’t have any patients that day. That the Joker had escaped. That Batman and the Gotham City Police Department were working on getting him back. That she shouldn’t be afraid. Her boss was shocked, amazed, didn’t know how Joker had gotten away. Harleen wasn’t.  
To Harleen it was pretty obvious that Joker had people on the inside. Either people he had hired just incase he got captured or people he had bribed with protection from himself. The Clown Prince of Crime, the greatest enemy of the Bat, the scariest man in Arkham Asylum. A man who could attack your mind, have you on the floor crying with just a few words. She could imagine him now, in the middle of the night, purring skillful words to his guards frightening them enough to let him out.  
Truthfully, Harleen was not afraid. She would welcome him into her home if he tried to break in. Hold him in her arms and kiss him as he stole from her. No, she was not afraid. Harleen was hurt. Heartbroken even. He left without telling her goodbye. She had seen him that day, hours before he broke out, he had talked to her normally. She had no idea he wanted to break out. At least not that night. Didn’t he know that she would help him?  
It was no use thinking like that now, he had gotten out. He won.  
So Harleen went on with her job. She watched the news every night and in the mornings, selfishly she hoped that he was captured so she could see him again. But still she hoped he was enjoying his new found freedom, he certainly deserved it after being locked up so long. She wondered if he thought about her.  
After another long day without him, Harleen exited Arkham Asylum and started her walk home. It was a short walk to her apartment and still daylight outside, so she wasn’t that concerned. She was going across the crosswalk as the light hit red when chaos struck.  
It all happened so fast.  
Tires screeching. People running. A black car came roaring around the corner, headed straight towards Harleen. Fear made her body freeze, it was too late to run for cover.  
The black escalade stopped seconds from hitting Harleen’s body. After the shock and fear faded, fury laced through her veins. She hit the front of the car, cursing at the driver through the blacked out window. She flipped the driver off and continued walking towards the other side of the street when a slithering voice stopped her in her tracks.  
“Doctor, it’s 2 o’clock.” The voice said, she could hear the smile on his lips, “I told you I wouldn’t be late.” A cackling laugh.  
Harleen spun around, her heart leaping out of her chest and into his hand. The Joker was standing outside of the passenger door in a sparkling black tuxedo jacket, red shirt half unbuttoned, black slacks, and fancy red shoes. His bright green hair slicked back with gel and a wide playful smile on his lips.  
He was more handsome than she’d ever seen him before.  
“Freedom suits you.” She grinned, eyes raking up his body. She was unabashedly checking him out but she didn’t care, he was doing the same thing to her.  
This was the first time she was seeing his arms, his toned chest that was peeking out slightly from his unbuttoned shirt.  
He rose a crooked finger and beckoned her towards him, his crazed blue eyes never leaving her face. Harleen’s feet were moving before her mind could tell her to stop. The danger of him was so hard to resist. As she came within arms length of him, he reached for her and his hands touched her for the first time. His callused fingers cupped her face gentler than what she imagined. The smile on her face would be permanent.  
Joker leant down and kissed her, softly. So softly. It was quick, short. Barely there at all before it was gone. His gentle hands traced down her neck and to the tops of her arms as he leant in for more, mouth open, but just before he made contact with her mouth he pulled back, rolling his head back onto his shoulders.  
Her small smile stayed, she teased, “You call that a kiss?”  
Mr. J snapped his head to both sides, “Get in the car.” He growled suddenly, mood changing. His tender hands left her as he stepped up and into the passenger side seat. Harleen thought about joining him on his lap, but then she thought better of it. There would be time for that later. She opened the door behind Joker’s seat and sat in the car. The driver sped off as soon as Harleen shut the door.  
A bearded man in a handsome blue suit was driving. She wondered if he was one of the guards Joker had on the inside of Arkham. She tried to examine his face, to see if she recognized him, but it was difficult because his eyes stayed locked on the road. There was no realization that she even in the car. Not one glance at her. Not even a tilt of the head in her direction, he just kept looking at the road. Turning every which way Joker told him to turn.  
So Harleen gave up on trying to examine him, instead she looked at the car. Knives and handguns littered the floor of the backseat. Excitement was burning through her veins as she was finally in his world. She knew it was wrong, knew she should jump out of the car and run away but Harleen couldn’t stop the smile as she looked around.  
“Where are we going?” Harleen asked excitedly, all but bouncing in her seat, like a kid on Christmas. About to open the present that she’d been waiting all year for.  
“Somewhere we can be alone.” Joker growled back, eyes only on her in the rearview mirror. A giggled escaped Harleen’s lips, one that she didn’t see coming at all. What she didn’t notice was the growing anger in Mr. J’s eyes as he watched her in the mirror.  
—————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joker pushed Harleen into the hotel room. Trapping her against the door with his strong arms. Harleen’s skin was buzzing with excitement of what was to come. They were both quiet for a moment, his purring the only sound.  
“Hmm,” The Joker smiled at her, “So what shall I do with you?”  
Boldly, Harleen rose a finger up to run along his forearm, “We have this nice hotel room all to ourselves. That bed looks very comfortable.”  
“You’re so fun.” The Joker laughed, his fingers tightening around her arms, “Tell me something, dear, do you have a death wish? Are you an adrenaline junkie? Do you sleep with all of your patients?” His head rolled around his shoulders, she wondered if that was his way of dealing with pain. “I have murdered, I have stolen.” Joker growled, “My jail sentence is longer than yours and my life combined. I’m a very bad man that people have nightmares of, but you.” He laughed, “Are not afraid.”  
“I’m not afraid of you, Mr. J.” Harleen said, suddenly nervous to admit her feelings, “I…it’s actually quite the opposite.”  
Joker stared at her, his blue eyes trying to comprehend her. What she was saying and why. She looked right back at him, trying to say her feelings with her eyes but desperately trying not to scare him away. Suddenly, he threw his head back and laughed. Every time she thought he would stop laughing, he just took one look at her then threw his head back and started right back up again. Harleen refused to let herself feel sad, she knew this was how he would react. Laughter instead of feeling.  
Finally, he wiped a tear from his eye, “You know, doctor, you might need to be on the other side of the table. Coming up here willingly with a man who has killed more people than you’ve ever met. Trying to take him to bed with you and then admitting that.” He shook his head, releasing her, and walking over to the dresser. His face turned away from her.  
Harleen stepped towards him, growing angry, “Then why did bring me up here? Why come and find me? Why not just kill me and be done with it? I know the answer, Mr. J, and I think you do too. Even if you don’t want to admit it. I know you do,” Harleen said desperately, “You’ve never felt for someone before and you’re scared. It’s okay—”  
Joker was shaking his head, laughter bubbling up in his chest again, refusing to let her break past his walls.  
“Mr. J, I know it’s not just me who cares.” Harleen whispered, “Let me in. Please.”  
“Please, Mr. J, please. ” He mocked, laughing, “You think that I care for you? I could kill you right now and walk away without ever thinking of you again, dollface.” He turned back around to face her. Harleen tried to let those words not hurt, but they cut her heart.  
“If you wanted to kill me, you would’ve already done it.”  
“I still could.” He opened his jacket to show her his gun.  
“I don’t think so.” She challenged, her confidence(stupidity?) growing in her anger.  
Daringly, she started to unbutton her blouse. The Joker’s eyes followed her fingers as they continued to to take off her shirt. His eyes were dark, unreadable. His fists clinching and unclenching but he didn’t reach for his gun once. She opened her last button and threw the shirt on the floor. Her black bra showing.  
“What are you thinking, Mr. J?” She asked, she motioned to her bra, “Do you want me to take this off or do you?” Joker stared at her, his breathing growing heavy. She put her hands on her belt, “What about this? Should I take it off?” She unhooked the belt and pulled it through the loops, it joined her shirt on the floor. His eyes hadn’t blinked since she started removing clothing, they were all over the top of her body. Only glancing at one spot of skin before he moved to the next spot of naked skin.  
Harleen felt the power radiating off of him, the unpredictability of him was driving her mad. Would he kiss her or kill her? Beat her head in with a chair or rip her clothes off and ravage her all night? The anticipation was driving her up the wall, her insides clinching. In her blood stream, prickling her skin so bad she twitched trying to restrain herself from throwing herself on him.  
She blinked and she was hoisted in his arms. Blinked again and she was against the wall, trapped between the wood and Mr. J’s solid chest. Her head hitting the wall painfully, she grinned, victory bells ringing in her head. His lips attacked her neck, kissing, biting, and sucking as Harleen writhed against him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him in a tight grip. Joker groaned against her bruised neck, licking the soft skin as Harley moaned loudly her head thrown back against the wall.  
Joker lipstick kisses printed all over her neck and started to leave a trail down her chest as he continued to kiss her skin. Harleen was moaning, kissing any part of him that she could reach. She tore at his shirt, like a rapid animal, needing more of his skin to touch hers.  
“What’s wrong?” He nipped at her collarbone, “You want daddy’s shirt off?”  
Harleen almost screamed in pleasure. He’d never called himself daddy before. Harleen had never had a kink before, but when he said that… God, it sounded so hot. She writhed against him, rotating her hips on his trying to get some kind of friction for her heated core. She knew it was pathetic. She knew she was quite literally pudding in his hands but she couldn’t bring herself to care.  
“Call yourself that again.” She begged, continuing her desperate attempt to take his shirt off. Finally, it fell off his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, bringing their skin together. Harleen moaned, Joker purred.  
“Why don’t you call me it, doctor?” He angled his head up towards her. Biting her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.  
She smiled against his mouth, “Take my bra off, daddy.”  
Joker growled at her request, he wrapped his arms around her back. Stopping her aggressive dry humping.  
“Be gentle, doctor.” His lips moved against hers as she spoke, “Daddy wants to savor his time with you.”  
“Stop calling me doctor.” She snapped at him, “I think we are in a position for you to call me Harleen.”  
“Hmmm, I don’t think so.” He pulled his face away from hers, she pouted. “I’ll think of something to call you.”  
One of his arms left her back as his hand dipped into one of his pockets, he pulled out a object a moment later. Holding it up for her curious eyes to see. It was a switchblade. It’s hilt was a handsome purple with a gold jester clown head emblem on it. He flicked it open and the large sharp blade escaped it’s hold. He smiled wickedly as he held the deadly object in his hand. Harleen’s excitement grew as she saw the metal blade. A little angel appeared on her shoulder, telling her it was wrong to feel this way, telling her to run away. But then the devil breathed seductively in her ear and she was hooked.  
“Do you want daddy to take your bra off?” He whispered in her ear, nipping at the sensitive skin as she moaned loudly. “Let me show you daddy’s way.”  
He traced the switchblade against her skin, starting at her navel and going up, not hard enough to cut but enough so that she knew it was there. She found the cold blade against her warm skin arousing. The blade reached the front of her bra, he quickly maneuvered the blade between her skin and the front of the bra, in the valley between her breasts. Joker pulled the blade up, she felt the straps pinching her skin as the blade pulled them forward. Then the pain was gone and her breasts were out.  
Glancing at his face, she saw him smile deliciously. His mouth latched onto one of her nipples in a quick movement and Harleen’s head was thrown back again. Expertly he swirled his tongue around her nipple, leaving her writhing and breathless against the wall. As his mouth worked on one breast, his free hand came up to work the other. Squeezing, plumbing, and rolling her nipple between two fingers until it too stood erect.  
“Oh, Mr. J. ” She moaned tangling her hands in his hair as his mouth worked wonders on her sensitive skin. She felt his warm mouth vibrate around her stiff nipple as if he were purring. Then he released her, peppering a trail of lipstick kisses down one breast and up the next as her other nipple entered his mouth. This time, his free hand moved up between her breasts, up her neck, to her mouth which he pushed two fingers in aggressively. His blue eyes flicking up to watch her as she sucked on him, closing her mouth tight around his fingers as she licked up and down tasting something metallic as her tongue licked his fingernails and back down again.  
Joker withdraw his mouth from her skin and his fingers from her mouth and replaced it with his tongue. He kissed her aggressively, quick. Their tongues moved together, completely invading the others mouth as they explored. Mr. J bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and then soothed it with his tongue as it traced around the edges of her lips. His mouth left hers and traveled back down to suck her neck. Harleen continued to moan loudly.  
“Now that was a kiss.” Harleen grinned breathlessly.  
Joker smiled against her skin, “It was worth the wait, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes, daddy.” She wrapped her arms around his back again, holding his bare skin close to hers and moaning as flesh touched flesh.  
“Good girl.” He said, moving away from her neck to look up at her, “Now, if you don’t mind I’d like to bring this to the bed. It’s not that you’re heavy, dear. It’s just that I’d love to see how good you look underneath me.”  
“Then take me over to the bed, daddy.” Harleen smiled, knowing what those words meant, “I’ve been dying to know how comfortable it is.”  
He didn’t move immediately and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Usually he made quick heated movements, but in this moment he just looked up at her. His eyes softer than she’s ever seen them before. She didn’t know he was capable of a look like that, so pure and beautiful, if she were standing up her knees would’ve been shaking.  
“I’ve come up with a new name for you.” He smiled suddenly, purring, “Harley.” He smiled, proud of his new name, explaining simply, “Cute, short. Perfect for you.”  
“Harley.” She tested it out, “I love it, Mr. J!”  
It was settled.  
Her new name.  
Joker winked, “Then meet me on the bed, Harley.” He carried her over hastily, that one moment of pause forgotten. He threw her down on the bed, standing at the end his eyes trailing up her body growling.  
Harley frowned at the amount of distance between them, scooting towards him. Trying to pull him closer, Harley wrapped her legs around his hips, locking her ankles together.  
“No, no, no.” Joker wagged a finger at her, “That’s not how this works. I’m in charge and I have a few rules. Rule 1: You ask nicely if you can touch me.”  
Harley moaned, her hips rotating on the bed trying to make any kind of friction for her burning core. Her body was uncontrollable in her state of lust. One of Joker’s hands flashed up and cupped her chin tightly forcing eye contact.  
“Rule 2: Watch me. Look me in the eyes at all times.” Joker wasn’t even sure Harley knew she was moaning. Joker grinned, how fun, his little experiment writhing under him. Her begging blue eyes met his and his body responded in a way that’s never happened before. Joker growled at himself, angry at his own body for betraying him in such away.  
“Please, Mr. J—” She squirmed, sentence being cut off due to her moans.  
“What is it?” Joker smile as he licked a long path up her stomach. That only made her more incoherent. Joker pulled his mouth away from her so she could speak. “You were saying?”  
“Please,” Harley gasped, “Please I want to hear you say my name.”  
Joker’s smile was wicked, “I’ll make a deal with you.” He moved his body up, her eyes watched his every move, “I’ll call you Harley.” She groaned, hearing him say her name for the first time with his heavy breathing and delicious growl almost undid her.  
“If you,” His lips moved up to her ear, lips skimming the edge of it as he spoke, “call me daddy.”  
He licked her jawline, “Do you accept rule number three?”  
She smiled at him, “Yes, daddy.” Joker groaned against the skin of her throat. The urge to ring her neck, to stop this weak doctor from affecting him was strong, but he didn’t. Not yet. Might as well have some fun for my hard work first.  
“Good girl.” Joker rewarded her with a kiss, but he pulled back immediately. Tease. “Tell me something, dear,” Joker’s face was just above hers, his green hair flopped over to one side, “Do you like it more when I do this?” His quick fingers unbuckled her jeans. “Or this?” He tugged her jeans down, in a few strong pulls, the fabric was joining the clothes on the floor. “What about this?” He added pressure to her panties covered folds, rubbing up and down slowly. Harley gripped the bedsheets, her body shaking in need of relief. Lustful eyes still locked on his.  
“We have a winner.”  
“Daddy—“ Gasping as his fingers grew quicker and quicker then he stopped all together, breaking eye contact as he looked around the bed for something. She groaned in annoyance. “What are you doing?”  
“Making you mine.” He replied simply, pulling out his switchblade once again. His free hand moving up and down her thighs softly.  
“Be still.” He warned, bringing the switchblade down on her skin. She yelled in pain as the blade broke her skin, however the pain was quickly forgotten as he pushed her moist underwear aside and slide his fingers into her warmth.  
“That better?” Joker asked, voice gravelly with lust.  
Harley’s answering scream of pleasure was answer enough for him.  
“That’s right, Harley.” He whispered against her thigh, “Scream so all of Gotham can hear you. Make them know you’re mine.” She felt the blade break her skin again as his two fingers pumped inside of her, his thumb working her clit. She pulled at the bedsheets, moaning and gasping. Desperately trying to keep her lower body still. She was sure her pleasure could be heard down to the streets of Gotham.  
“There,” He growled, fingers stopping all together as he admired his work on her thigh. His tongue met her thigh as he licked upward against where the stinging pain of the blade was. She bucked against his still hand and he pulled his fingers out of her.  
“Please.” She gasped out over and over again.  
“Harley,” He gripped her thigh tightly, his fingers wet, “Look, now you are truly my piece of art.”  
He seemed so proud of himself, the least she could do was look at what he’d done. Her mind reasoned. She pulled her arms up by her sides to lay on her elbows. Trying to concentrate in her state of lust, she peered down where he had been working. What she saw made her smile. The fresh wound was still bloody as it healed, but the little letter was recognizable. A small ‘J’ now decorated the inside of her thigh. The gash just deep enough so it would scar but shallow enough so that it wasn’t bleeding excessively. A cut masterfully crafted from a man who was skilled with a blade. Mr. J flicked his tongue out and licked away the drop of blood escaping from the cut.  
“It’s beautiful.” She thanked him smiling, honored to wear his letter.  
Joker grinned, please with her response. He rewarded her, slipping two of his long finger back into her body. His free hand coming up to play with her breast, his mouth moving down to play with her clit. Harley was once again thrown into a pleasurable state, her elbows gave out from under her body as she twisted and turned her body uncontrollably. Her moans filling the room.  
His tongue licked her lips as his fingers pumped in and out of her quicker and quicker. The bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach grew tighter and tighter until she had to let go. The orgasm hit her as when he bit down on her clit. She moaned loudly, fingers tangling in his hair tightly as he growled. When she was able to open her eyes, she saw him pull his fingers out and lick them clean. Joker crawled up her body, his face above hers.  
“J,” She groaned out, gasping in air. “Please let me touch you.”  
“What do you call me?” He cupped her face in his hands.  
“Daddy,” Harley moaned, “Daddy please!”  
Joker grinned, kissing her softly, “Please what?”  
Harley would get him back for this sweet torture later, “Please, daddy, let me touch you. I want to feel you.”  
Eyes on hers, heavy breathing in her ear. Harley’s insides clinched deliciously, her body ready for him again. Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed her wrists and placed them on his shoulders. His very strong and thick shoulders. Harley hands were shaking so she pushed them harder against his surprisingly smooth skin to hide it. His strong toned chest so warm and inviting, she watched her hands as they explored his chest. Dipping into the curves of his toned ribs.  
Her hand moved down, down, down past the sexy ‘V’ shape of his strong bones and landed on the front of his slacks. Harley grinned cupping the area. His eyes darkening as they stared at her, Harley grinned mischievously rubbing her hand against him. He hardened against her and she groaned. His breathing heavy, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he watched her face.  
“That feel good, daddy?” She asked sweetly, nipping at his lips.  
In a second, his mood had changed. One second his blue eyes were dark with lust and the next they were filled with anger. Rage. In a way she’d never seen them before. In that moment she saw the Joker as everyone else saw him. A murderer psychotic madman. King of Gotham who killed anyone who dared get in his way.  
“Mr. J?” She asked, her hand leaving the front of his pants. “Are you—“ Her voice cut off as one hand of his hands tightened around his neck. Her breath cut off, his face etched in fury.  
Harley’s hands rose to her neck without a thought, her fingers working to get his grip off of her. It was her bodies reaction to her windpipe being cut off, to get whatever was blocking it off so she could breath. Joker’s free hand grabbed her hair and pulled, throwing her face back against the bed and for the first time since the first day she met him, she was terrified.  
Then she stopped and truly looked at him, admiring the view. He was bent over her every ripple of his tone body out for her to see. His scent filling her nose. She wanted to bottle up his scent and spray it all over her body so the world would know that she was his. Harley’s hands left his grip on her neck to run down his chest, ending at this heart. It was beating rapidly, his excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins. A small smile lit up her face, she wanted to be apart of his world and here she was. It wasn’t always pretty, it wasn’t always nice. He was the Joker after all. His heart was beating so quickly. Hers would soon stop.  
However, as soon as her fingers stroked his heart, he flung himself off of her. Flinching away from the loving hand. Harley crashed back to reality, and curled her body up on the bed gasping for breath. Joker’s laugh filled the room, he ran a hand through his hair and started to speak.  
“You are quiet the experiment, Doctor Quinzel. I thought it would be fun to break you but no, now I figured out it will be more fun to see what you become. A doctor?” He laughed, smiling at her clenching his fists, “No! You need to be in the cells. Locked away as I was. Getting treatment, having people whisper about your mental health.” He cackled, “Arkham Asylum of all places! Those two hours everyday with you, I lived for them. Those sessions with you made waking up in the mornings fun. You weren’t like the others, no, you’ve been so good.” He grinned, crazed gaze watching her, “My own little experiment ready to be unleashed on the world.”  
As Harley’s head stopped spinning, she sat up on the bed, “So unleash me.”  
He wagged his finger at her, walking towards her and cupping her chin in his hand. His metal teeth showing as he grinned, “The key to comedy is timing.”  
**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
